blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Generation, Magic Knights Entrance Exam!
The great sun shined bright as ever over the entirety of the Clover Kingdom, but more specifically the busy . Merchants from across the Kingdom gathered both inside and outside the city resting in their booths trying to sell their product. Just as there were merchants there were even more reporters. Both occupants taking advantage of today’s events as a chance to increase their income. Most, if not all, of the people of Kikka had been headed towards a single direction in the center of the city. As they made their way to their destination merchants from all over the Kingdom tried selling off their products. Children ran through the pathways of the city playing with one another all with joyace faces. Some a bit more civilized walking hand and hand with their parents eating the various foods sold from the nearby merchants. In fact the scenery of the entire city was as gorgeous as ever. Nearly every building was clothed in some sort of golden ornament, let it be something as simple as a door. It was decorated with the finest of jewels only seen deep within the treasure grove of a dungeon. At the core of the city sat a large stadium, no something more cavalierish— a colosseum. Right, right, today was the day of an annual monumental event. It was the day of the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. Mages from across the Clover Kingdom both young and old gathered today to participate in this noble exam to hopefully become member of the illustrious . “Hey Mommy, do you think I could become a Magic Knight one day?” A young boy screamed out to his mother holding his hands against his chest. “Of course you can be whatever you set your mind out to be.” She answered. Another man on the side of the two pitched into their conversation, “Which squad would you join, kid? If I had to choose, I’d join the Blue Rose squad, I mean..” the man’s mouth became watery and he drooled down the side of his chin, “What man wouldn’t want to be surrounded by so many beautiful women?!” “Oh, oh, I know mister! I’d join the Violet Orc- no no that group that’s always standing on top! It’s headed by the Royal Family; the Golden Dawn! Their leader is so cool and even their Vice-Captain!” The young boy jumped in joy literally pulling himself away from his mother. “Excuse me.” She apologized to the man for her son’s behavior. “Come back here, Toby!” She screamed going to chase after the boy. Conversations just like this one had occurred all over the city. As mentioned, this had been the “Cloverian Dream’’ for most citizens of the Clover Kingdom and only a few worthy and blessed with great skill could actually live it. Parents pounded it into their children’s heads “Go join the Magic Knights and protect this great Kingdom.” It became a common goal in many people’s lives. At the southern entrance of the Colosseum a long line of people stood waiting to enter the place. Both young and old, boy and girl, but they all had one thing they had in common; impressing the Magic Knight captains to secure a spot in their squad. This line was where Magic Knight Entrance examinees would stand to present their grimoire and receive a registration number. The Arrivals A few hours before... "Did you get your luggage bag, Sumz?" A women screamed from a room within a small house. A young girl came running into the woman's room, presumably the one she'd been screaming out to, swinging her back around her shoulder. "Mom, there's no reason for me to take an entire bag of luggage. Especially since I don't know if I'll even pass the exams." Reaching out to a nearby table she lifted a scarf and placed it over her head and wrapping her hair so that only the front cut portion hung over it. "Summerella White, do not talk like that. Of course you'll make it! But if you go in there with that sort of attitude, you're sure to fail. If you're going to do something, you should pour your heart into it!" "Yeah, but mom there's gonna be a ton of people there. Just think about it, nearly everyone there will have been properly trained. All the training I've gotten, was alone. A village where magic is used on in fields to help plow crops. Just get kind of uneasy, ya know?" "When you get that feeling," her mother placed one of her hands on the girl's shoulder and the other balled up into a fist clinching it in the air. "You just think about the current ; a young boy who literally had no magic power from a village just a bit larger than our own. It can be done, Sumz." Her speech was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. "Oh, they're here!" She shouted running to the door swinging it open. Once the door opened completely a man stood stressed in a suit and tie bowing at the woman. "Hello, I'm the Butler for the House of Draconus. I'm am here to assist in transporting Lady Summerella to Kikka City." "Yes, thanks for coming! Summerella are you ready, it's time to get going!" Summerella came out from the room and appeared ready to go. She stopped next to her mother and reached for her waist and gave her a tight hug. "I love you mom. Try not to break anything while I'm away!" With that she walked next to the man who called himself a butler and he created some sort of . "Oh wait, and don't forget to thank the Draconus folk. They wouldn't even take payment, so be sure to give 'em a great big thank you from the both of us." Present time... "Aw, it looks like I got here a bit too early. There isn't even a line yet, wait. Am I seriously the ONLY one here?!" There was nearly no one around side from the people setting up for today. She slowly approached the booth with her hand over her mouth. "Hi, I'm Summerella White." She mumbled. "Hey! I take it you're here to participate in the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. You're a bit early, young lady. Well, I guess you could be the first one here. Can I get the village you're from and see your grimoire as well?" He responded. She reached into the satchel thrown over her shoulder and pulled out her grimoire and held it out at the man. "I'm from Lone Village." "Lone Village? Now that's a place I've never heard of. Regardless," He put his hand forward placing his palm against the front of her grimoire. "You're number 1." ---- In the middle of the bustling merchant shops one of which was a rather elder man attempting to grab the attention of the passerby's and get them to sell magical products. "Gather around ladies and gentleman we have such fine products built by a expert craftsman. We have magic enhancer jewelry, magic weapons that will let us magic other then your own and even specially crafted items to ensure you a happier life. Common down and find the item of your wishes." He shouted to them as he drove their attention to his products. As he gathered their attentions many people found fascinated in most of their products "Oh wow i could really use this at home." A woman said as she held up one of the products. "Haha with this, being a Magic Knight will be more than a dream." A man said holding up another. More and more of the mans products we're being sold quickly as their supplies shortened bit by bit. As the man was busy dealing with the customers, he called back inside the tent behind him. "Ay boy! Bring out more of the supplies!" As he was being called, a young boy, no older then 15 years with bright red, spiky hair, placed a wooden box onto the ground. "There ya go. ooff." He whipped sweat off his head. He looked over at the Colosseum which stood in clear view from where he was standing. "The Magic Knights Entrance Exams. I made it." He spoke to himself with an huge excited smile. "This is where my story begins, the story of how I became the next Wizard King!" He shouted in joy. "BOY!" The man called out again this time he screamed it to grab his attention. the boy looked over to see his master standing in the back exit door way of his shop, angrily staring him down. "Are you still spouting that nonsense?" He said in rather frustrated tone as he slowly made his way towards him. He grabbed him by the hair and shook him to ruffly hurt him to discipline him. "You are a commoner blacksmith that I took in on a whim, do you think i brought you here just to become a Magic Knight? Why would the Magic Knights allow someone like you to join them?" He said as he continued to shake him, yanking on his hair. "Listen to me boy, you are a commoner blacksmith and you will do your job filling the tables to sell to our customers. I forbid you to ever take part in this exam." He then yanked his hair to make him to move his body to follow his motion and hurled him into the shop as he let go. As the boy stood before the table of their products with a small group of customers check out their items, with a saddened face he looked over at the Colosseum one more time. After a couple minutes went by but what seemed like forever for the young boy, he stood at the table talking with the customers as his attention was divided by the exams. "Alright boy. Stay here while I go grab more supply crates." He said to the young boy. As the man made his way out into the back of the store, the young boy found his opportunity. He grabbed a near by cloth that was used to wrap the products so they wouldn't get scratched and wrapped it around his head and leaped over the table, blending himself into the crowd. It didn't take long before his master came back with another supply crate. "Alright boy, here's more supplies now spread them out on the table and..." He looked up and realized the young boy was gone. "Boy?" He looked around in the crowd for his big spiky red hair but found no sign of it. "BOY!" The man scream into the crowd of people as the young by made his way to the Colosseum. Once he was for enough, he took the cloth of his head and tossed it away and began running to the building with a excitement of happiness imprinted on his face. "Aw yea! Nothing is gonna stop me now!" He shouted. He finally made his way to the sign up station. "Next! State your name, where your from and show me your grimoire please" A man behind the stands said with a rather bored face. As if he was tired of his job. The young boy ran up to the check in stand and threw his face at him. "Hey! I'm Hino Sontara from Saver Village and here's my Grimoire!" He held up his Grimoire to the man's face. "Alright alright stay back." The man grew irritated by Hino's need to invade his personal space and pushed his book back while also lighting it up with magic. "Your number 38." He said. "Alright!" Hino cheered and ran into the Colosseum. ---- What seemed to be metal clanged against the streets' grounds, the sounds pertained to a tall figure, shrouded in a simple armor, as he walked towards the large colosseum. Indeed, this man known simply as Dale came here because he sought to become one of the Kingdom's knights. His armor had a greyish silver tone to it, its helmet having a flat face and fat-cross on the area for the eyes. The helmet's comb was divided into five smaller ones, and its gorget looked like a normal collar. The chestplate had three layers, positioned vertically over one another, with the pauldrons having a similar design, but not being too large. Its arms and legs were fully covered, with a simple fauld protecting the waist and thighs. Notably, the armor had many joints, allowing for greater movement than it normally should. A large bag hung over Dale's metal back, held through a cord by his right hand. Dale paid no mind at all the whispers and looks the people gave him. Yet, he wondered why he was treated with such oddity, he was supposed to be a Knight, and as such, he dressed as one. One of a warrior's greatest honours was to wear their very own armor. But, even so, Dale would respect what the others preferred to wear. As he walked over to the stand before the colosseum, some people simply gasped and got out of the way, prompting Dale to tilt his head. "Good day, sir. I have come here for the exam." Dale said, bowing slightly while putting his left arm in front of his chest. The people around gasped again, not even paying mind to the anti-birds pecking on them. "Alright." The stand man said, a frown on his face. This was a new one, and respectful, despite the appearance. "Would you inform me your name, birthplace, and your grimoire, please?" The man figured he should retribute the politeness, sporting a smile at Dale. Dale held out his grimoire from inside the bag and gently showed it to the man, "My name is Dale, from the Aria Village, pleased to acquitance you." He bowed once again. The stand man nodded at him with a smile, "You are number 40, good luck!" Then gestured for the entrance, which Dale instantly headed towards. ---- Among the crowd stands a petite and short girl, She was huffing oxygen out of her body as she dropped on her knees on exhaustion. "I'm finally here!" The girl shouted trying to get her stamina back in a short amount of time by her side a slow moving substance followed eventually grabbing on her legs. She was caught off-guard but got her cool as soon as she saw what it was, "Slime! You shouldn't be just grabbing onto me like that." She opened her palms to the slimy creature and it crawled its body onto her hands, She grabbed her bags arranging the glass containers inside of it. "I might need to use this a little later." Looking around, She was in awed on the things at the city being born in the lower part of the kingdom you usually can't travel up to the middle part which she has never been on. Eventually reaching the colosseum she couldn't help the breaking smile forming on her face as her dreams were slowly coming true but to achieve that she needs to pass one more problem. Her jade-colored eyes shined in hope and happiness as she thinks of the way she could help her home village when she passes the test, Looking around she was searching for a stall that was selling magical equipments. In one of the part of the city she found what she was looking for. It was priced highly but she has been saving up all her money to be able to afford one. "Mister? May I buy this?" She tapped the man with a huge build wearing leather clothing that was standing near the shop. "Hmm, Sure kid get to the counter first." the man ordered as he headed his way behind the counter. She followed swiftly holding the wand she's willing to purchase. "Payment." The man opened his palms gesturing for the payment for the wand. "Yes sir!" She grabbed a small bag that contained gold and silver inside of it which the man quickly grabbed and contained in a box. "Thanks now go kid, You need to show them who'se boss Ey?" She smiled upon the words of the man which overhelmed her to work harder for it, She grabbed the wand and pointed it at him which caught the man off-guard for a second. "I will." the man couldn't help but smile at the amount of determined children that has been participating for the exam. "Atta girl now go!" She nodded and left his stall. "Alright!" She pumped her fist on the air shouting in determination. She walked towards one of the men near the colosseum reaching one of the stalls that others were taking in line to. "Well, We got another country bumpkin in here huh?" The man sighed which made her eyes twitch "Excuse me?" She retorted back which made the man sigh even deeper. "Let's just get this over with.", "I could do that even without you telling me." the man glared at her which made her smile smugly. "I'm Angelique Bolt, from the City of Kiten." She informed as she grabbed hold of her grimoire which she showed close on his face. "I'm hoping that you won't complain not seeing my grimoire." Her eyes rolling, this wasn't a new experience for her discrimination wasn't the kind of rare happening especially with her upbringing. The man pushed the book away on his face and growled at her. "You're number 49, Now get the hell out of here." As he said she did but before not blocking his pathway with her feet which made him fall. "Alright, Going now." She smiled at the man and went on her way inside the colosseum. ---- Kowairo had no idea why she agreed to this. She remembered showing her aunt and uncle the grimoire she was given, before feeling their swelling excitement. They were predictably ecstatic. However, frustration set in when she couldn't do anything. She tried to see if she could form some magic, but each time she came up short. That is, until she one day caught hold of her aunt's grimoire. Touching the edge as the two tried to understand why Kowa's wasn't cooperating. She feel something surge into her own when that happened, opening up a page to find a couple spells visualized inside. Water Magic. It seemed ironic and cruel that she could suddenly use that now. However, upon successfully calling forth the spells and using them well, her relatives had been adamant about her going. They said it was a good way to stick it to the ones who had dumped her like trash. So here Kowa was, standing at a stall as she watched a girl ahead of her trip the man in charge of said stall. A colorful stream of curses would greet her as Kowairo realized she was next in line. The man brushed himself off before staring her down. "And you are?" "Um...Kowairo...Kowairo Unabara from the coastal city of Marseille," she responded, albeit haltingly. "A Unabara? Finally, someone respectable. Didn't think your kind was into this sort of business though. Shouldn't you be out on the seas?" he asked, squinting slightly. "That...lifestyle wasn't for me. This was the next thing I guess..." "Well, number 53 is yours. Good luck," he said, the girl seemingly disappearing from his mind as soon as she walked inside. As forgettable as ever it seemed. Several Hours Prior Today was the day. She awoke in her modest apartment surrounded by memorabilia of her home country. Flags. Pictures. Little straw toys sewed together by her grandmother's arthritic hands. Yes. Today was the day she would take another step towards him. Surely he would be there, as vice captain of one of the lesser squads. But why did she care? Why'd she even wake up this early to take some dumb test and serve a foreign kingdom? Perhaps it was the obligation. For her brother chooses to deny his heritage and add honor to his father. Or maybe it was the burning sensation within her bosoms which guided her action. The desire to become stronger and overwhelm the man who'd taken her left yet. Who knows. Sometimes she felt she was doing this for her own selfish reasons. As if that eye getting incinerated unleashed a demon she kept hidden since birth. She rubbed her shoulders, covering her bare chest. She stood up from the bed, pulling up her grey sweatpants and rubbing her bed-head. Kaihime waved her hand, grabbing her unique book from thin air. It was bound in leather with different inscriptions littered across it. Quite the demonic looking book, one would think it would come alive and speak its curses upon humanity. At the center of this old book was a devilish face locked in an eternal grin. The magic of this kingdom was different from that of her homeland. But it felt almost natural. As if it had called her from across the oceans. In fact, she remembered sailing across high tides and feeling a string pull her. An invisible hand guiding her to that moment where this book leapt from the shelf and into her grasp. Yes...she recognized this feeling. Destiny. She placed it on the table and jumped into the shower. Emerging an hour later before dressing herself in her usual get up. Sweatpants and a top which covered her chest. She stared at her reflection into the black hole positioned where her eye once was. She smirked. The day was rather pleasant. Vibrant. The sun shined over the colosseum. Radiating a certain holiness which told believers that their Gods and Goddesses of old were in attendance. It felt less like a test and more like a gladiatorial event. Kids laughed and sang. Played while their parents gossiped. Bets were made. Men spoke of their glory days as Magic Knights and even hinted that this new generation were nothing compared to their squads. Hell, it seemed like everyone experienced this. So why was it so special? She climbed onto the chariot and paid her ride a handsome amount. Her stern voice void of all emotion. Present "Next!" The old bastard's sharp voice snapped her from her daydream. She quietly moved towards the wooden table and placed her grimoire down. "Name and birthplace." "Kaihime. And I'm from..." That's right! She had managed to evade detection simply by living modestly. Training in secret in the outer rings and performing menial jobs for those noble bastards. They hadn't found out about her true origin yet. "I'm from Sosshi." "Hmph. You peasants are sure showing up in droves. That's what happens when one becomes Wizard King. You piss ants mistake dumb luck with fortune. Anyway, your number is 66." She nodded her head and took her grimoire, ignoring the ugliness of that balding bastard. So this is why father left.. She chuckled. Regardless, she sat outside of the group and awaited for introduction. Quietly scoping out the competition...her third eye opened. A man cloaked in a red hooded robe stood quite the distance from the participants. He stood with a certain air of inconspicuousness, surrounding himself in an enigmatic cloud which would surely cause all who peered his direction to forget he even existed. This man, 5'11 and of a darker skin tone, hid behind an empty dead tree watching her. His eyes narrowed. A leisure stroll to view his potential teammates turned into a rather disturbing discovery. It'd been several years. But he would always remember the resemblance to their father. The man who abandoned them for a more prosperous life. But his eyes were not the scowl one would wear towards a favored sibling. Instead he stared at her with a gentle gaze. His naturally lowered lids wrapping the young, one eyed girl with warmth. He touched his chest, feeling his heart racing. But why... Was he excited? Did he cheer for her? Perhaps he wished to apologize and squeeze her? The young Solomon, speaker of a thousand magics, envisioned himself twirling his younger sister in the air. Wishing her the best of luck and promising to root for her. But he felt it radiating from Kaihime. And such he simply turned away and started off. Today would become quite the show. Solomon disappeared into the crowd of onlookers. He would have to tell his wife immediately after her brunch. "Th-thank you!" Kaihime jumped. She felt a hand reassuringly rub her back which unknowingly calmed her racing heart. But when she turned to thank her supporter, there was nothing but an empty, dying tree. Still, she clutched her chest and awaited for any announcement. ---- "Your breakfast is ready, Mister Lovelace!" The jovial innkeeper chirped at Simon as he descended from the second floor of the charming little establishment, the Yowling Beaver was a curious Inn that saw to the needs of tourists and travellers of simple means, the rooms were sparsely decorated and the beds weren't particularly comfy but for a man of his rather limited resources it was all he could afford. Lovelace arched his eyebrows in surprise at the woman, meals were separate from lodging in the Yowling Beaver as had been pointed out the evening just before. As the case usually was, Simon didn't have the means to pay for additional luxuries, most of his funds had gone to cover the cost of travelling. Last night he'd been joined by a charming gentleman however who had succeeded in getting him drunk on wine, and in his stupor he might've announced to the whole tavern that he intended to become a Magic Knight, and not just of any squad. He would become a member of the Golden Dawn, a feat almost unheard of for commoners such as himself, with only handful of exceptions throughout history. Undoubtedly his words of bravado had inspired the commoners who ran this very Inn to send him on his way with a proper breakfast, whether as a hopeful gesture for his success, or a mark of sympathy for the dreams they assumed would ineviteably be crushed. Simon paid no heed to his companion of the past night, he remembered nothing from the encounter and could with that conclude that their chemistry hadn't been particularly great. Wolfing down the meal presented to him, Simon expressed his gratitude for their generosity and set out to make his way at where the exam was to be held. As expected the streets were extremely busy, and he had to employ every ounce of dexterity at his disposal in order to even get to the registry center. Where he had to wait a while in line before he finally practically showed his Grimoire in the clerks face. While the other man looked it over and jutted down some important notes, Lovelace looked around and noticed that he didn't stick out nearly as much here as he had in the Grimoire Ceremony he attended fairly recently, here the majority of the warlocks presented were adults just like him, particularly among the commoners who lacked the raw magical power the nobles took for granted. They, like him, sought to supplement their talent with experience and knowledge to better their chances. Judging by how the nobles present pointed at them behind their backs or whispered amongst themselves, he assumed that their hard effort did little to even the battlefield in the minds of those pampered little nuggets. "Name and birthplace" Simon snapped back to the grumpy old-looking fellow, he provided the neccessary details as requested, and wasn't surprised when the man at the desk needed some time jut down something along the lines of a generalized region. Simon was from a remote farmstead far away from the main cities and villages, one which rightly had no real name of its own. "Simon Lovelace is my name." The man nodded before he handed him his Grimoire back and spoke firmly. "Very well, you are number 68" ---- "Oh please ne'er forget me though waves now lie o'er me I was once young and pretty and my spirit ran free But destiny tore me from country and loved ones And from the new land I was never to see." A young woman sung to herself in a crowd, surrounded throughout by people of all sorts, man, woman, and child, strangers all. She sung of a travel to a world not her own. This city was halfway across the country from her home, a small village at the edge of the forsaken and common areas. Isabella Williams had traveled far to the city, hoping to join the throng of men and women attempting to join the ranks of the Magic Knights. She carried a small suitcase with her, holding it in front of her as she walked, almost as if she carried a shield. Her eyes of blue, seen through a lens of glass, scanned the crowd, taking in the throngs of people that she never would have seen at home. Young and old, rich and poor. People of all kinds walked around her. She stopped at a street stall, owned by a man who looked as if he was tired of the crowds. Paying in a couple of copper pieces, she bought an apple to eat as she made her way to the arena. Upon reaching the Colosseum, she saw the line of people waiting to sign up. She waited for the line to run it's course, before reaching the front. "Name, and place of birth?" the balding man said in a dismissive tone. "Isabella Williams, I'm from Cerulean Town." Isabella responded in a soft tone. She was used to working with rude customers. "Ah, Commoners, better than some of the ruffians who've been through here. So many forsakeners have shown up today. Now, may I see your grimoire?" The man finished. Unlocking her suitcase, she pulled out a golden book, adorned with a three leaf clover on the cover. "Here you go." "Well, your number is 69, now you should get moving." The balding man concluded as he waved her by. Isabella looked a bit annoyed as she walked by, her number given to her. "Every since Uncle put those stupid books in there... It's been following me everywhere..." ---- There was a small house in a small town somewhere in a no-name part of the Clover Kingdom. In this house slept a white haired male, lounging across his bed with his limbs splayed every which direction and his face buried in a mound of pillows. He seemed peaceful...that was until a redheaded woman stormed into his room, lifted one of his pillows from the pile and slammed it down on his head. "OI! GET UP YOU LAYABOUT!" Zahra rolled from the bed, shocked, and fell right on his backside in a tangle of pillows and blankets. He looked around bewildered and confused for a few moments before his eyes refocused on the woman, her green eyes blazing with fury "Huh? Es? What is it? What time is it?" "Half past time for ye to git up and git ready. The exams are today and it'll take ye close to an hour to get to the Colosseum. Up ye git!" She flicked her wrists rapidly until he got up and situated himself on the bed with his pillows and blankets "I'll make ye a bit of breakfast and then you'll be on yer way. Don't go back to sleep!" She swept from the room with a curt nod, leaving Zahra alone with his thoughts. He sat there for a few seconds before flopping back onto his bed with a soft exclamation of "Fuck". Which earned him a pillow to the face (Esmeralda had carried it out of the room), and a scream of "WATCH YER MOUTH!!" Zahra simply rolled his eyes and mouthed curses as he milled about, getting ready. That was a bit over an hour ago, now, and Zahra couldn't be any more bored. He was simply standing in a line that seemed to stretch into eternity, with nothing to entertain himself with but watching the person in front of him sway from foot to foot as they waited as well. It was agony incarnate. Fortunately it passed quickly once he turned his eyes to watch the clouds, though he had almost tripped over the male in front of him more than once. He reached the balding man with the awful attitude and gave him a wave as greeting. The man rolled his eyes and said "Name, place of birth?" Zahra had a few choice words for him, but none of them were his name or place of birth so he kept them to himself. "Zahra Caeserion, from the town of Rubau." The male looked like he wanted to say something to Zahra, but the white haired male narrowed his eyes threateningly and all the other said was "Grimoire?" Zahra nodded and pulled it from the satchel at his side, showing it casually "Alright. You are number 86. Head in." Zahra placed his Grimoire back in his bag and moved forward, thinking about getting something to eat once he was done here. He had a feeling these exams would take an unnecessary amount of energy. But then again, he thought a lot of things took an unnecessary amount of energy. Like waking up in the morning. ---- "Grimoire out, plea-" Before the man could finish a book was held out completely obstructing his view. "Well then," he carried on placing his palm over the boy's spellbook. "Name and village of origin?" "Indra Draconus from Ichar Village." The boy stated with his mouth full of food. In his free hand he held a clear container nearly empty, but with what was left one could make out that it was previous filled with a variety of fruits. He called this dish a Fruit Bowl one of his favorites and almost always seen with no matter the occasion. The man removed his hand from the book and took a good look at the boy. "That Indra? Didn't expect to see royal participating in the Magic Knights exam, I wish you good luck my young noble friend. You're number 92." Answering back with a simple nod, Indra placed his grimoire back into the inside of his jacket. "A few of these guys I've seen before. At the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony. I didn't think they'd ALL want to become Magic Knights." "Excuse me..." A soft voice from behind Indra called out. "I overheard your name while you were checking in. You're a member of House Draconus." This voice belonged to Summerella, one of the many mages to appear at the same grimoire tower as Indra. Indra placed his hand in the air. It was a form of telling Summerella to quiet herself. "Tch, keep it down? I ain't tryna' draw unnecessary attention." "I'm sorry to be of hinderance. I just wanted to thank you. The butler belonging to House Draconus transported me here from a far away village and I was told to thank you all." She bowed to him thanking him respectfully. Placing his hand on his shoulder lifting her from a bowing position he responds, "Yeah yeah yeah, you're welcome. But I thought I said no unnecessary attention." Turning his back for a quick second he launched the container into a nearby trash can. "You were there during the grimoire acceptance ceremony on the same day as me, right? I didn't quite get your name." "Summerella.. Summerella White." She was a bit hesitant, it was the first time she'd ever had a full conversation with someone outside of her home village. So her nervousness began to overshadow her shyness. "Summerella, I'll call you Sumz." "Oh." "Is that a problem? I can call you Summerel-" "No no, it's just my mother also calls me Sumz. Weird hearing it from someone other than her, ya' know? I know this is a bit sudden, but it appears as though you have knowledge of this place and know where you are going. Do you mind if I keep you a little bit of com-company until the exams begin. I mean, it'll it'll only be for a short while! And I promise to not bother you much!" Summerella hesitated, trippen over, and repeated more words than she could count. Again it was her first time interacting with someone outside of the village and she'd been trying a bit too hard to act normal. The teen boy began to head towards a set of double doors near the check-in area. "Yeah and try to not act normal and instead just do it. What'd just happened was weird, don't do it again." Dale glanced around briefly at the Colisseum, there were many participants here, not that it was a surprise. He had tried the exam once, six years ago, when he was only sixteen, and failed at passing. Ever since then, Dale only intensified his training regime and sought to become even stronger, he wouldn't give up because he failed once. Some participants glared at him, some with frowns and some with wide eyes. Dale stood with his arms crossed nearly in the middle of the place, only waiting for the following instructions of the exam. As the two continued to walk more and more familiar faces popped up. Indra had come across many of his friends, but chose to keep conversation short. He succeeded at not making eye contact with those he had been unfamiliar with but at the same time, did what he could to wrap up a quick analysis. "Hey Sumz." He called out to the girl by his side who'd vanished into thin air. "What the-" "Hello mister." Summerella found herself standing "face" to face with a man clad in armor from head to toe. "Are you already a member of the Magic Knights?" Dale's head instantly turned as he looked at Summerela, who had a much more petite frame. "Good day, miss." He bowed, a calm and loud enough tone, "I'm afraid that not yet, Miss. Just like the other magicians here, I am taking the exam." Dale turned his whole body this time, not uncrossing his arms as he talked to her. This girl oozed of kindness, and seemed to be pretty brave, something Dale relished. Most of the people present simply ignored his Good day''s and greetings, it was nice to see not everyone were like that. Appearances were not everything, even the most evil looking person could turn out to be the kindest. Maybe she came from a humble place, just like him. Dale suddenly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Oh, where are my manners... You may address me as Dale, miss." He put his right arm in front of his chest and properly greeted her. "What is your name?" "Oh, I'm Summerella White!" She shouted of excitement to meet someone new. This wasn't Summerella's usual way of acting. In fact she was known for being shy towards those she'd never met before, yet now she approached someone for he first time. She began to back peddle towards Indra who'd already been making her way towards him, gripping his wrist "And this here, is Indra." "Summerella, I thought we agreed on not drawing in unnecessary attention." "Oh, come on Indra, it's just one person. And don't call me, ''Summerella once you've given me a nickname, it makes me feel like I'm in some sort of trouble. Besides, I can tell he's pretty familiar with this place already. Amirite?" They say a woman's tuition was never wrong, and her voice was filled with confidence. The young Draconus mage tossed his head into the palm of his hand. "Trying to press someone ain't the way to make friends with 'em, Sumz." Indra extended his hand outwards for a formal handshake. "Indra Draconus." "HAAAHAHAHAHAHA." Dale unmistakingly smiled at Summerella's enthusiasm, he certainly liked jovial and optimist people. They were honoured, tried living to the fullest, and followed their own directives. His arms uncrossed as Summer brought in another person, someone dressed a bit more casually, Dale deemed. "Ah, of course some people here know each other, being the same age and whatnot." He rubbed the temple of his helmet, as the duo walked over to him, "Oh, yes, indeed! I have tried the exam once, some years ago." Dale responded at Summer and rose his left hand with a pointed finger. He would never feel shame of that one exam, even if he failed. At Indra's greeting, Dale happily extended his corresponding hand and shook his, "Pleased to meet you, Sir Indra! My name is Dale." This person was strong, Dale could feel it, he had always had a high enough skill with sensing mana, maybe due to his affinity. He could measure the mana coming from the each of them, but he had not let that define them in the slightest. "It's pretty nice to see so many young people trying to become Knights, I applaud you two!" Dale beamed and gestured with his arms. At the moment of physical contact Indra's hand felt a spark of electricity. His facial expression completely changed into a more speechless expression. He politely removed his hand from Dale and threw his hand behind his head. "Hey, Indra you okay?" Summerella nudged Indra's side. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He stated out loud but then though. "What was that?" Summerella took his word and went on with casual conversation. "Indra, ya know. Since the day at the grimoire tower, I've always wondered.. Why do you dress so casually? I don't mean to be in someone else's business, but I've never seen someone of Royalty so, well, casual. In fact, last I checked, royalty didn't need to partake in an exam as their seat was definite." Pressing, just as Indra had previously stated. "Tch, I won't let a single being tell me how I need to dress. And I ain't into tight clothes either." He dropped his head towards the ground and clenched his fist. "I'm going against royalty, I have a promise to keep that I made to someone and I'll be sure to fulfill it." Flinching slightly at Indra's bare reaction, Dale's eyes widened a bit, and he gently recoiled his hand as well. He wondered if he had said or done something wrong. Even so, he really hoped that Indra had been okay. "Oh, you are a noble, Sir Indra? Shouldn't be surprised, many try this exam." Dale said calmly, while crossing his arms once again. Even without Summer's comment, Dale already knew it was true, Nobles had their seats guaranteed. But, Indra's following comments just cemented it, Indra seemed to be going against his birth family. Dale made sure to not comment anything, not that he had anything to say. ---- Without so much as a single care in the world a young man could be seen walking throughout the crowded area paying little attention to those around him as he only had on thought in mind along with a single destination something he couldn't afford to be distracted from no matter the cost. Upon reaching the front of the Colosseum, Arthun eye's quickly scanned the area around the entrance taking in the many Magic Knights Hopefuls and other people who are merely there to watch the event and witness the next rising legends. Feeling that he wasted enough time, Arthun made his way towards the entrance before being stopped a man at the entrance. "Name and place of birth please." spoke stated the man without looking up from his writing. "Arthun Pendrake, Hailing from the Forsaken Village of " Spoke Arthun in a non interested voice as many around him glanced at him at the mention of his Village with numerous others laughing and openly mocking his chances at succeeding. Nodding his head the man wrote down the information that was giving before finally looking up to Arthun and giving him a crooked smile. "Now Mr.Pendrake, I will need to see your Grimoire". asked the man as he briefly glances around the area before returning his eyes back to Arthn who had already placed his Grimoire in front of the man. "Well, It looks like everything is in order here, you may proceed you number is 96" spoke the old man, as Arthun picked up his Grimoire as began to make his way inside however he was once again stopped by the same man who once again gave him an crooked smile. "It's always good to see another person from Hage, I'll be rooting for you Mr.Pendrake" spoke the man as Arthun gave him a small smile before making his way inside the Colosseum. ---- "I apologize for the delay!" A young man, with white hair and dark skin spoke. "I lost track of time while selling jewels!" "Name and birthplace." The stoic guard spoke. "Nolan Carnagione, heir of the Carnagione Jewels and a resident of Kikka." The youth responded with a somewhat serious tone. "Your Grimoire, Mr. Carnagione?" The guard asked, not letting his sights off the young man. Nolan took out a dark green tome, adorned with a single clover at its center, and branching downwards from it was a long, thick stalk unlike most other tomes. "Very well. Your number is 131. I wish you luck, lest you stay a jeweler forever, Mr. Carnagione." The guard responded, this time with a small smirk. "..." Nolan heard the guard's snide remark, and it stung him. But he moved forward with a genuine smile. "I'll try not to displease you, sir." Introductions Guthrie's Speech Eager spectators gathered in the hundreds at the stands of the colliseum, looking down to those who would comprise the kingdoms future and become the next generation of Magic Knights. The residents took in the forms of the esteemed Captains that sat seated at the tribune, overlooking the spectacle and the massive numbers of hopefuls here assembled, who knew how many of them would make it through? The audience looked to each of them, wondering perhaps if any of these newcomers might one day sit where the Captains now sat. All sat on the very edge of their seat, their excitement barely contained as they awaited the opening of the Magic Knight Examination, it was that moment that he chose to make his entrance, as the sound of trumpets turned everyone's attention to the massive doors into the castle proper, positioned at the back of the tribune where the captains now sat. King Guthrie Clover II stepped out of the shadows, and no sooner had his foot crossed the treshold before the entire colliseum roared with adulation and awe, the roar of the crowd was simply deafening, rising like a crescendo as the King of the Clover Kingdom made his way down to the very forefront of the tribune, his wore his most adorned ceremonial armor beset with symbols of the Clover Kingdom and decorated with gold and silver woven into intricate patterns, his clothes underneath were a regal purple and of extraordinary tailorship. But his cloak was as always the most stunning part of his assemblage, it was longer than the average cloak, so long in fact that were it not for his magic he'd probably have required servants to carry it like a bridal train. It billowed out behind him, darkening the nearby seats and almost stretching across the colliseum to reach all of his subjects, as if a symbol of the greatness of the King and his ability and willingness to protect his loyal people. Other more politically savvy onlookers than the stunned crowd however might notice how it spread above the Captains assembled directly.. one might easily make the argument that the King meant to shelter them as well, but as with much of what Guthrie did it was a reminder to everyone that although the Magic Knights were extraordinary, paragons of their kind, they were still fully subordinate to the crown, and therefore under King Guthrie Clover II's full sovereignty. Men and women shouted the King's name as a mantra, for he had brought them much honor. Contrary to what many thought, expanding ones own territory was not something that required a reason, for victory kept the populace of ones kingdom happy as surely as any great deeds. Through the actions of Guthrie and his forces, the Clover Kingdom had risen tremendously in power and most of the citizens were filled with pride at being part of something so much greater than themselves. Unclasping his cloak, Guthrie spun the brilliant garment about and hurled it into the air above the assembled Magic Knights to be, whereupon it scattered into a flock of at least a hundred purple doves that soon spread across all the four cardinal directions of the sky, their wings sheltering the remainder of his kingdom and proving his reach. His actions elicited another tremendous roar of approval from the crowd as the vast majority of them chanted his name unison, this roar continued for a while until the King himself raised his royal hand, at which point it died down almost immediately. Guthrie turned his attention down to the men and women assembled, he couldn't help but find himself a tad dissapointed at the lack of obvious talents, but he supposed the diamonds would show themselves in the games to come, he would ensure that such was the case. Unlike his predecessor, Guthrie knew how to inspire his people and maintain his control over his own kingdom, Augustus had been a fool of rare make indeed, to have allowed himself to be outdone by a mere pretend-king. Guthrie had vowed never to allow the same to happen to him, and his efforts had bore fruit. "This humble King has a heartfelt confession to make, my chest burns with pride at how many wish to answer the call to protect our glorious country. It is a beautiful sight to witness such undying love and loyalty in ones subjects, not for me but for the vibrant fields, the majestic mountains and lush forests that we call our home. Nevermind my stature, care not for my crown, I am but a fellow citizen of this bountiful land. Some of you will fail the ardous trials that await you, talented though you surely are.. but know this, even if you are turned away the Clover never turns his back on his people, and each of you may comfort yourself with this. Your willingness to defend the greatness of our nation marks you as men and women worthy of respect and adoration from your peers, a commitment to the squads is not one made lightly, and for that alone I applaud you." Guthrie's hands clapped together in respectful applause and was soon joined by a chorus of resonant voices and hands moving in unison, a boon of honor upon the brave hopefuls who would risk their lives for their kingdom had they the chance. Finally he made another gesture as the applause quiteted down and he declared loudly. "With that, I, King Guthrie the Second of House Clover, bid this years Magic Knight Entrance Exam to begin in earnest, good luck to all of you!" ---- The utter appearance of King Clover halted all chatter and movement. Those within the walls of the Colosseum, as well as the ones watching it from a display projector knelt at the sight of their illustrious King. Summerella followed suit and bent to her knee holding her head down while also looking out the corner of her eye to check on both Dale and Indra. Dale followed suit, but Indra did not. His eyes fixed themselves on King Clover, the left filled with hate and the right resentment. Like last time his fist clinched, but not just one, both. The veins in his arms showed themselves and menacing frown. "King Guthrie Clover II, the King of the Clover Kingdom. And without a doubt, the man responsible for Zakari's disappearance." This was the thought continuously echoing through Indra's psyche. "Hey, Indra get down... I thought you said no unnecessary attention." She whispered out, pulling along his pants leg. ---- Kaihime guessed that this was her king now. Her sovereign and her ruler. The one responsible for her career as a Magic Knight. Although she vowed to never bow her head for another man, this one stood above all other mortals in the realm. So she followed along and bowed, listening carefully to his words. Ignorant to the politics of mankind, she felt the legitimacy of his speech. Was this what it felt like to serve a kind ruler? The emperor of her homeland lived in selfishness. He kept the kingdom beneath his rule through holy doctrine. This was, perhaps, the first time she served a human ruler. She looked to her flank and noticed a boy standing against the king. Even she knew, in her foreign knowledge, this would cause for attention. And the last thing she needed was some superior mistaking affiliation. So Kaihime punched Indra's hamstring. A powerful, impactful strike. Filled with strength one could only achieve after almost several months of sailing across rough seas alongside seasoned seamen. ---- The roar told her the King had arrived. People stamping their feet, cheering his good name; it was overwhelming for Kowairo. Finally, they quieted when he began to speak. She felt the presence he exuded, his ability to command attention. It unnerved a girl used to quiet days and silent nights. While she despised being the center of attention, he controlled it. Dominated it even. Did that make Kowa a little jealous? Probably, but she had been dealing with emotions like that for a long time now. What surprised her though was when he began to speak. Humble, beseeching. Was it a ruse? She didn't know, as she had blanked out most of his speech, nerves setting in as she knew what would immediately follow. Part of her wanted to whimper, but she had the good sense to keep her mouth shut. Then the announcement came, cutting through her nerves and melancholy. "Good luck to you!" meant the time had come. She wasn't sure how to respond. Would it delve into a free for all? She hoped not...wasn't there supposed to be other tests before this? ---- The Nine Paths Behind the king stood a group of mighty individuals which represented the nine potential paths offered to each occupant. Before the young sorcerers and sorceresses was a collective destiny diverged into nine extremely different trails. Each color represented an ideal upon which their squad valued, guarded by the philosophy of the animal that symbolized their obligation. But the collective captains, headed by the high King himself, created a singular dream. Nine different pathways converging into an extraordinary dream held by every past, present and future soul of Clover Kingdom. These nine pathways, their predecessors and their potential successors, were the gateways to achieving paradise. And such they stood to represent this ideal. Each captain existed as a representation of a foundation for this magnificent kingdom. They were referred to by thousands of titles. The Nine Pillars which held up the heavens and guided humanity forward. The Nine Divine Animals that were tasked with the duty of protecting the borders of Clover Kingdom against invaders and those who wished to demolish this holy dream. And the most recently bestowed namesake, the Nine Swords of the King of Clover meant to protect all that is good! There, they stood in their unique glory, peering over their potential subordinates. At the end of the lineup was perhaps the most famed beauty of Clover Kingdom. A dark skinned woman who stood with a curvaceous frame. She who melted the hearts of thousands of warriors. Sex appeal radiated from her glorious queenlike body. A divine spectacle, the nobles and royalty lusted after her body and chased her heart. Her silky, black hair flowed in a gentle breeze. She possessed golden eyes which complimented her darkened, exotic, chocolate skin. Smooth to the touch. She smiled. The hearts of hundreds sunk beneath their chest. Men ignored their angered wives and woman envied this gifted beauty. And surely, the participants of todays exams would feel inspired that they could potentially serve beneath such a goddess. She wore the signature pink robe of the Coral Peacocks around her usual dress. A strong color that radiated kindness and warmth. The two aspects that guided members of her particular squad. All knew of her. Few possessed the courage to even speak her name... Scheherazade. The Captain of Coral Peacocks and user of Alcohol Magic. Next to the Coral Peacock Captain, there she was; the ultimate lioness. A woman whom had fought through the ranks of her own squad to eventually reach the position she was at today. The Lioness was a woman for great beauty; sex appeal radiated from her. As expected as a descendant from the royal . Her long crimson hair reached her knees, a feat considering her towering height of six feet. Her garments were simple, they always had been in her own opinion. A tight black bodysuit with accentuated her curvaceous and voluptuous body. To top her outfit off, she adorned a white fur coat. She rose, her stormy gold eyes staring down at all that dared to look at her. Men and women alike shivered under her glare, a glare that could kill anyone who stares towards it for too long. When eyes looked to her forearm, individuals would see it, the symbol of the Crimson Lion engraved onto her forearm. She was Rosanne Vermillion, user of Acceleration Magic. Commanding, dominant. An ice queen by nature as she blue-gray gaze raked across the populace. A striking beauty that stood opposite of Scheherazade on the spectrum; sexual appeal replaced by an elegance that exemplified her standing in society. From the neatly tied bun to the pressed blue overcoat, she embodied nobility. Magic power poured from her in droves, aqua tinged as it demonstrated her might and willpower. She was known first for the ones who sired her: . Two figures that loomed large in her worldview. One's fire and another's cold merged into the solitary figure that stood before the crowd today. Tucked in her right hand was her beloved Álíesend, honed to a lethal edge. Ready at a moment's notice yet held in a comfortably loose grip. There was nothing to fear from the masses that assembled below her. The Iron Maiden and heir to House Roselei, her reputation needed no further proof beyond the results she had earned on the battlefield. Elizabeth Roselei. Captain of the Blue Rose and holder of Metal Magic. Among them all, the most youthful, and perhaps the most unknown of them all was next to Roselei. Although he had the presence of a Captain, his shorter stature and petite build, with his face masked by a white veil, made him a mystery to all who viewed him. His magical presence, while undeniable, lacked the same ferocity as the other Captains. Its violet tinge distorted the appearance of everything surrounding him for but a moment, being a master of illusions, such a reaction to his magic was common. The man had everything to lose if he had not proven his worth through these encounters today. Even if he was an example for the masses on the sheer possibilities one possesses if they try their hardest, none had ever seen the man in combat. And what was a Captain without his strength? Today, he had to gather the same sort of brimming talents as his own, and rise beyond the depths of the ocean in the eyes of the world. Cecil Lambert. Captain of the Violet Orca, and holder of Illusion Magic. On the opposite side of the Matron of the Crimson Lions stood a tall, willowy male with glacial blue eyes and similarly colored hair. His demeanor was cold and elegant, his chin raised high and his gaze looking down at those below as if he wanted to freeze all of the lesser folk with but a look. He seemed to be dressed in his royal best, though that was always the case, with billowing robes in shades of light blue and white blanketing his form, while his long hair was pulled into a high ponytail. His magical power flowed away from his person like a creeping mist, tinted a pale blue to match his over all color scheme. With it came a thin layer of frost, coating the ground and most of what his power touched. Being one with his magic meant that even his magical power held the touch of winter. Snowflakes were floating down gently around the male's body, disappearing into nothingness before they touched his form or even the ground, but adding a rather stunning visual effect. One hand held tight to the shawl that was draped around his shoulders, bearing the insignia of the House Hivernal across its surface in several places. Despite being unseen, his other hand was placed lightly on the hilt of his trusted nagamaki, caressing the weapon absentmindedly. The reclusive Sovereign of Winter had a reputation, like any other captain, but it was one steeped in almost as much mystery as the captain of the Violet Orca. He rarely left his stronghold in the sky for anything other than official business, after all. Wynter Hivernal. Captain of the Azure Deer, master of Ice Magic. Sitting to the right of Wynter Hivernal, the literal embodiment of the season for he is named after, who was sitting to the right of Cecil, a master of illusions, who was sitting next to another person who was then next to another person, was a man whose physical presence was hardly intimidating or worth remembering. He was one of those people who wasn’t too ugly, but not too handsome. His raven-black hair was messy, but of course it wasn’t the messiest. His glasses were way too nerdy, but of course they weren’t the nerdiest. However, his magical presence was on par with that of the other captains, his magical cloak seemingly radiating mana from his very pores. He sat in his chair, his grimoire and pen in hand, as he wrote down what seemed to be odes and poems about his very experiences here, taking in the faces of the people down in the pits below who would eventually become legends, forever immortalized in his poetry. The sheer excitement in it sparked his desires, and a big smile occupied his visage as he jollily created. Iolo Goch. Captains of the Green Mantis, and holder of Bardic Magic. And then there was Golden Dawn, the squad thought to be the mightiest among the nine. Golden Dawn had the complete trust of King Guthrie Clover II and always carried out his most personal of orders. Their entire existence was the physical embodiment of, magic power, wisdom, and courage. Only elite nobles and royalty ever found themselves landing a foot into the Golden Dawn. Those that got in that fall under neither of these categories possess tremendous magic power. Still kneeling down, a man of brown skin bowed his head until King Clover turned to sit at his seat. He rose to his feet and stepped up to King Clover’s former position. His entire body became seeable by all Magic Knights Exam participants. He was dressed in black kimono of sorts with a jacket hanging over his shoulders. He turned around to face the King and bowed once more. Once he lifted back up the insignia of the Golden Dawn sat in the center of jacket. This man was squad’s captain and current head of House Draconus. A battle expert and war general, killing more enemies by his own hands than the other eight captains alone with his noble Gravity Magic. It is said that he has just as man enemy heads than stars the Golden Dawn has gain. A beast in humanoid form; Zakai Draconus. “I would like to thank the great King of this Kingdom for allowing me to be the one administering this year’s Magic Knights Entrance exam. I am Zakai Draconus, captain of the Golden Dawn squad. Usually our test consist of first showing us how you, the examinees, can utilize and control your magic with a series of futile trails. This year we will rid of the such trivial trials and get right to what his highness is looking for.” Zakai took a pause then continued on. “This years exam will be a single round consistent of pure combat. Our rival Kingdoms of Spade, Heart, and Diamond have all increased their military mights nearly on the same level as our very own home. King Clover and myself are both looking strong combatants from this years examinees. Those that will be able to hold their own in a battlefield without needing their hand held.” He banged his hand softly on his chest to clear his throat. “The trail this year is simple. You all with be paired in teams of two, to compete in a two on two match. You will choose your own partners. This isn’t a simple defeat the opponent match. It’ll be something along the lines of capture the flag.” A woman of silver haired stepped from the shadows. Holding his hand out in front of her he went one, “This woman is a member of the Golden Dawn, Selah Silva. Once the matchups have been made, each team will be given a metal pillar, created by Selah, that they must protect from the other team. The first team to touch the other team’s pillar, wins. You will be given ten minutes to decide on a partner. Time begins, now!” Capture the Flag? "A partner..." Dale muttered, scratching the side of his helmet as he looked around. "Seriously..." He didn't know how to handle this, he knew no one here, aside from the duo of before, and as such, he hadn't bothered to talk to anyone. Most were reluctant to approach him, after all. Even so, Dale wondered if he was even good at teamwork, who he was compatible with, having been alone for a good portion of his life. Relief gave way to further discomfort. She hadn't bothered to talk to a single person, content to hide in the background. But apparently, Kowa would need a partner for this round. The butterflies in her stomach increased, worry growing in her mind. She didn't really know how to approach anyone after years of solitude, only broken by the reprieve that was her distant relatives. Her mayan eyes looked around, seeing others beginning to scramble for partners. "Um...."